The Big Match
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Four teams, one match, there can only be one winner... The quidditch match of the century...HHr - RLu - DG? Who will win? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?
1. First Day Back

**Ok guys, I'm back with another story, I hope you like! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

****

****

****

**The Big Match**

"This is going to be amazing!" shouted Ron.

It was the first day back at school and everyone was retiring to his or her dorms for some well needed rest. Myself, Hermione Granger, included. It was great being a sixth year, but I really needed some rest, and by the looks of some of the other students, they did as well.

The beginning of year feast was over, and the buzz of excitement, which started from the minute Dumbledore spoke, carried itself up to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had announced that this year, instead of an interhouse Quidditch cup, there would be just one match, the first Saturday back after the Christmas holidays.

In this match all four teams would compete for the cup. To me it sounded a little dangerous, but it was a nice change from the usual matches. Each team had a captain, and this year, Gryffindor's captain was none other than Harry, one of my best friends. I was rally glad for him when I found out. Harry was pleased himself but I could tell that he didn't really want to be captain, what with everything that has happened in his life.

His only family member, Sirius, was gone and with the defeat of Voldemort still fresh in his mind, Harry was finding it hard, but I think that in time, he'll be ok. After all, he has still got me and Ron, his two best friends. Also, the whole of Hogwarts is behind him, maybe not the Slytherins, but I know a few of them are very grateful for what he has done.

Anyway, back to the match, I'm not someone who particularly likes Quidditch as it's so dangerous, but for the purpose of this year, Dumbledore has made it the captain's job to pick another house member, who is not already on the team, to help with special moves and strategies. I would like to be the person that Harry chooses, but, it's not that likely, as he will need someone who knows a lot about Quidditch, like Ginny for instance, seeing as she has six brothers, she knows a lot about it.

I looked around the common room, and found that it was nearly empty, as most students were retiring off to bed early as classes started the next day. Soon enough, Harry, Ron and I were the only ones left. As much as I wanted to catch up with them about the summer, I needed to get to bed. I stood up and yawned. Harry noticed and gave a soft laugh.

"Tired, Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, and I need to get some sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow" I replied.

"Ok, goodnight" said Harry.

"Night" said Ron

"Goodnight. Don't you two stay up to late, ok?" I replied.

Then I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my Head girl dorm. Being head girl was great as it meant I had my own bedroom and bathroom and to the left through another door was the common room for the Head boy and girl. Lucky for me, Harry was head boy, which I was really glad about.

I sighed and changed into my pyjamas before brushing my teeth and climbing into bed. This was going to be an interesting year, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"Harry Potter is lowly gaining on the snitch, nearly there, almost got it, but no…..what's happening!" commentated Lee Jordan.

"Harry!" I screamed.

He had been knocked of his broom by a bludger and he was falling, falling. He was inches away from the ground when…..

I sat bolt upright in my bed. My face covered in sweat. I looked around the room, then at the bedside clock. It was three in the morning.

"It was just a dream"

I told myself over and over as I walked into the bathroom and washed cold water over my face. I would never get back to sleep now, so I decided to go down to the common room for a while. It was at times like these that I was glad I was head girl and the common room for heads was off limits to everyone apart from the head boy and girl.

I put my dressing gown on over my pyjamas and made my way downstairs. I didn't think that Harry was awake, but I saw a figure laying down on one of the chairs. I walked over and found Harry, with an old t-shirt and pyjama bottoms on, asleep on the chair. His glasses still on, his hair resting gently over his eyes and his chest moving slowly up and down.

I sat on a chair opposite and just watched him. He looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep. I watched as he shivered, but remained asleep. I smiled to myself and took off my dressing gown and laid it over him. I took off his glasses and placed them on the table next to him, kissed him on the forehead. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it, anyway, Harry and I were just friends, nothing more.

I sighed to myself, and decided to try and get back to sleep, so I quietly went back up stairs to my room and climbed back into bed. Fortunately, I managed to get back to sleep, and this time, I didn't have any bad dreams.

When I awoke the following morning, I thought about telling Harry about my dream. But I shook myself out of it as I didn't want to worry him. I got dressed and made my way down to the common room. Harry was gone and so was my dressing gown, but there was a note on the table. I picked it up and unfolded it.

'Mione,

Thanks for keeping me warm last night. I'll meet you in the great hall for breakfast. See you soon.

Harry'

I smiled to myself and stuffed the note into my book bag. With a slight spring in my step, I went to get some breakfast. Once I arrived at the great hall I found Ron already seated at the table talking to Ginny. Well, at least attempting too, he looked focused on something else at the moment.

I laughed to myself and took a seat beside Ginny.

"Morning" I said.

She turned he head to look and smiled when she saw me, that's more than I can say for Ron anyway.

"Hermione, thank god you're here! Ron has been staring at someone for over half an hour, and I still can't figure out who"

I laughed and clicked my fingers in front of Ron's face. Instantly, he jumped and turned to face me.

"Oh, hey Herms, when did you get here?" he asked, before staring off into space again.

I smiled to myself and began to dig into a piece of toast. I was about half way through, when I saw Harry enter. I waved to him and he gave me his famous lop sided grin.

"Morning Mione, Ron. Hey Ginny" he said as he took a seat opposite me.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said. "I'd really love to stay and talk, but I need to get my books before class starts. I'll see you later" she said as she left the great hall.

"Bye Ginny" Harry and I shouted to her.

Ron on the other hand was still in a daze. Harry gave me a funny look before I explained.

"Apparently, he's been staring at someone for over half an hour now, and I haven't got a clue who" I said, before taking another bite of my toast.

"Oh" Harry replied, before also digging into his breakfast.

What a fun day this should be, I thought to myself as the first bell of the day rang, signaling the start of classes.

**A/N: Ok, that's it for chapter one, but chapter two is right around the corner. I know I've said that before, but I'm off school for two weeks so I should be able to get a lot more done. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!**

**Bye for now**

**numberoneseeker**

**xXx**


	2. Soaking Wet

**Ok, as I promised, here's chap 2! I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can ok guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Soaking Wet

"What have we got first?" asked Harry as the three of us made our way through the crowd.

"Potions, I think, hang on let me check" I said.

I took my bag of my shoulder and pulled out a timetable.

"Yeah, double potions, then lunch, then double transfiguration, then dinner" I said, as I put the timetable back into my bag.

"What a great day this will be then" Ron replied as he sauntered along next to myself and Harry.

I just smiled at him, and together the three of us made our way down into the dungeons. For some reason, unknown to myself, the dungeons of Hogwarts were always colder than the rest of the school, maybe it had something to do with Snape. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and pulled my robe tighter around myself. Harry noticed and gave a small laugh.

Luckily, when we arrived at the classroom, Snape hadn't arrived yet. We took a seat near the back like usual and got out our textbooks.

"Oh no!" sighed Ron.

"What?" I said as Harry and I turned to look at him.

"I've left my book upstairs in the common room; Snape will kill me if I don't have it. I'll be back as fast as I can" replied Ron.

He jumped up and ran out of the room, nearly knocking Dean Thomas over on the way. That was Ron for you, always forgot one thing or another. That reminded me; I wondered when the practices for the Quidditch match were going to start and seeing as there was nothing else to talk about, I asked Harry.

"Hey Harry, when do plan on practicing for the Quidditch match?" I asked.

"Tonight, straight after dinner, I've told the team that we will be practicing as hard as we can if we want to win this thing"

"Sounds good, so what time do plan on getting back to the common room?"

"Late, most probably, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Oh, no reason, just wondering, that's all"

He smiled at me and at that moment, Snape strode into the room, his cloak billowing out behind him. I sighed, might as well get through this fast I thought.

Snape had just started the lesson, the whole room had gone quiet, when the door to the dungeons, burst open, revealing a very red,a nd out of breath Ron. A few snickers were heard, from myself and Harry included. He just smiled at us and was about to take his seat when Snape stepped in front of him.

"It is too late to explain?" Ron asked.

Snape just stared at him, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"See me after class Mr. Weasley"

All I could do was give Ron an encouraging smile as he took his seat next to me.

The rest of the day past pretty uneventfully, well, not unless you count the curse Neville 'accidentally' put on Malfoy. It was really funny, he had to e sent to the hospital wing as he seemed fine, but whenever he spoke, all of his words came out backwards. It was laughable trying to watch him shout at Neville.

Finally it was dinner time, and I was really hungry. Harry, Ron and I took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Unfortunately, not long after we had sat down, Harry and Ron had to leave for Quidditch practice. I looked out of the windows and saw that it was lashing down with rain.

"Harry, you be serious calling practice in this weather!" I said, looking straight at him.

He gave me a reassuring smile before answering.

"Don't worry Mione, I'll put a spell on the team to stop them from getting wet or cold, okay?" he asked.

"Fine. I'll se you both later" I shouted as they left the hall, Harry waving back at me.

Dinner had ended two hours ago, and their was still no sign of Harry or Ron. I sat in the head common room trying to read Hogwarts: A History but found that I just couldn't concentrate, not with Harry and Ron still out in this dreadful weather. I marked my page and placed the book down on the table in front of me. I yawned and stood up. I walked over to the window and just stared out over the grounds. It was still raining, and it looked like it would carry on through the night.

I sighed and sat back down on one of the chairs near to the fire, its glow the only source of heat and light in the room. I held my hands out in front of me and rubbed them together trying to keep warm. I must have sat there for about another half hour before I heard the portrait open and in stumble a tall figure. I looked up and smiled when I saw that it was Harry, his Firebolt in hand, but as he came closer to me, my smile vanished. He was soaked through to the skin. I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Harry, what happened, I thought you were going to cast spells on the whole team to keep you from getting wet!" I said, somewhat panicky as I took his Firebolt out of his hand and propped it up against the wall.

I guided him over to the couch and laid him down before he spoke.

"I did, but I forgot to put one on myself, and by the time I realized, it was too late, so I just carried on without it"

"Harry you should have at least landed and gone back into the changing rooms to dry off before continuing; now you're soaked!"

"Sorry Mione, I didn't think of that"

He gave me his famous grin while I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. I stood, rapidly trying to think of a spell or a potion that I could use to dry him off. I would never be able to help him up to the hospital wing in those clothes, besides it would be too much hassle anyway, but maybe I could go to the wing myself and get the potion for him though. I thought about it, and in the end decided against my better judgment. Seeing as I only had my pyjamas on: a white sleeveless top and white bottoms, I would need Harry's invisibility cloak. I put my slippers on and tied my hair up while Harry looked at me in confusion, wondering as to what it was that I was doing.

"Harry, where's your invisibility cloak?" I asked him, my hand son my hips.

"Mione, you're not sneaking out, you'll get caught!"

"I'll be fine Harry" I said as I slipped my wand into my pocket. "And I'm going anyway, whether you like it or not"

He looked at me with a pleading face, but in the end he gave up as he knew I had my mind made up.

"Underneath my bed" he said simply.

I smiled at him and ran upstairs to get it. I found it and carried it downstairs, shutting the door slowly behind me. Once I was back in the common room, I looked over at Harry, he was staring up at me.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine, besides, when have I ever gotten caught?" I said, smiling.

"You don't have to you know, I'll be ok" he said trying to persuade me to stay.

"Harry, I want to, wish me luck!"

"Good luck and watch out for Filch and his stupid cat"

"I will"

I smiled at him once more before throwing the cloak over my body, before setting off, I checked I was completely covered. When I was, I cautiously looked out of the portrait hole before setting off at a run out of it. The last thing I heard was it shutting behind me, and the only sound that was of some comfort to me was my own breathing and the sound of my light footsteps on the concrete floor.

A:N/ That's it for chap 2! Chap 3, coming right up! Hope you liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	3. Midnight Run

**Ok guys, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Midnight Run

My heart was pounding in my chest as I made my way up to the hospital wing. The only problem with going there at this time of night was that if anyone caught me I would be I big trouble but worse than that, the hospital wing was on the other side of the castle. I was only a little way away from the Gryffindor common room and already I had to stop and listen. I could have sworn that I heard footsteps, but when I looked around the corner, there was no on there. From past experience in this castle, I knew I had to be careful. Slowly, I put my head around the corner, and when I was sure the coast was clear I made a run for it. It I could et past the kitchens without being seen or heard, then I would be able to take the shortcut up the east set of stairs.

My breathing was getting faster and faster, this was to easy, there had to be someone patrolling the corridors surely, but the less I see of them, the better. Almost as if someone could read my thoughts a fifth year Slytherin prefect turned the corner at that point, walking fast in pace, their eyes scanning every inch of the corridor. Even if he couldn't see me, if he heard me, I would be in trouble for sure. He was only a prefect, yes, but a Slytherin, and if her were to catch me, I would be stripped of my head girl duty for sure.

Luckily, I managed to hide in the shadows and slow down my breathing, I had to be as quiet as a mouse. I thought I was in the clear until the person stopped right next to me. His head turned around and looked straight at me, like he knew I was there. I held my breath and prayed for him to carry on. Fortunately it worked. I waited until he had left the corridor and carried on my way.

I was only a little way away from the kitchens, if I could get there, I would be able to take the shortcut after all. It seemed though, that fate was against me, just as the thought left my mind, a door to my right suddenly flew open and out came Snape. It was bad enough that I had to see him three times a week, but to see him out of lessons, was just plain stupid. He was my least favourite teacher, and although I hate to admit it, I agree with Ron, he should be used as a nasty surprise for scaring little kids. I laughed to myself and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. If he heard me, I would be dead for sure.

As quietly as I could, I tiptoed past him and a wave of relief passed through me when he started in the other direction. Finally, I was outside the kitchens. I thought about stopping but decided against it. Instead, I dived for the staircase and sprinted up it. Only two more corridors and I would be outside the hospital wing.

Luckily, I didn't run into anyone else, and made it to the hospital wing without disturbance. The only problem now was getting into the wing, finding the right potion and getting back to the common room unseen. I took my wand out of my pocket and thought to myself. I knew that Alohamora was too simple a locking charm to place on the hospital wing, so I tried the most complex one I knew.

"Colloportus" I whispered, pointing my wand at the door.

Amazingly, I heard a small click and the door slowly opened ever so slightly. I smiled, proud of my good spell skills and entered. It was very dark inside the wing but there was just enough light coming in through the windows to be able to see. I went straight to the back room were all the charms and remedies were kept. Ever so quietly, I opened the cupboard and began to browse the shelves. It took me a few minutes, but I eventually found what I was looking for. A small bottle, no bigger than my thumb, with instructions written on the front.

"Madam Minfree's wet cure. Cures any person soaked to the skin and leaves them nice and dry. Mix with any drink, apart from firewhiskey, and drown all contents of this bottle" I read to myself.

Perfect, I thought. Now the only trouble was getting back to the common room, and it looked like I was going to have to stop off at the kitchens for a drink after all. I shut the cupboard and tip toed out of the hospital wing. I closed the door behind myself and re-initiated the locking charm. With my wand and the medicine safely in my pocket, I started on my way back to the common room.

Fortunately, I got to the kitchens without seeing another person and quickly stepped inside. Once the portrait shut behind me, I took of the cloak and found that Dobby had come to great me.

"Harry Potter's friend comes to visit us" he said.

"Hi Dobby, would I be able to get two butterbeers to take with me please?" I asked.

"Yes miss, wait here miss, Dobby will fetch them"

He scurried off and returned a few minutes later, two butterbeers in hand. I thanked him and set of again. Seeing as how I only had one hand to hold the cloak now, the butterbeers were in the other, I had to be extra careful. Luckily, I was only one floor down from the common room when I ran into trouble. Filch was straight ahead of me along with Mrs. Norris. He mightn't have been able to see me, but I knew for sure that she could, whether I was under the cloak or not. I knew I had to act fast. I spun on the spot lucking for a hiding place, when I saw it. An old cupboard.

I darted towards it and shut the door just as Filch stopped nearby it. Mrs. Norris knew I was in there and began clawing at the door. My heart was pounding in my chest harder than ever now. I had to do something, so I pulled out my wand and performed the same locking charm on the door as the one in the hospital. I saw and heard the door knob turn. I held my breath as he tried to force the door open. Luckily, it didn't work and I was really glad for that. Once I was sure he was gone, I let out the breath I had been holding. I made sure I was still covered by the cloak and unlocked the door. I peered out and saw that the coast was clear. I stepped out and shut it behind me.

"This better be worth it Harry" I sighed to myself. I gave a soft chuckle and set off again.

Ten minutes later I was standing outside the portrait to the head common room. I breathed out the password and as it swung open, I jumped inside. I waited for it to shut before taking of the cloak. With the two butterbeers still in hand I walked over to were Harry lay. I looked down at him and found that he had fallen asleep. I hated to wake him up, but he needed to take this medicine and sleeping in those wet clothes wasn't going to help matters.

Quietly, I placed the two drinks along with the medicine and my wand on the table. I knelt down beside him and whispered his name.

"Harry"

No response.

"Harry" I said, this time a bit louder.

Still no response.

"Harry!" I said, nearly shouting.

He awoke with a start and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh hey Mione, did you get back ok?" he asked, sitting up.

"Let's just say, it was a very interesting night"

I sat beside him and handed him the butterbeer. He opened it and was about to drink it when I stopped him.

"Wait, you need to mix this with it" I said, handing him the small medicine bottle.

He poured it in and drank the whole thing while I slowly drank my own butterbeer. We sat together on the couch and as soon as I had finished, I threw the bottles in the bin and told Harry to get some well needed rest. I followed him up the stairs and was just about to go into my own room when I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around.

"Mione" Harry said.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for tonight, for getting me the medicine and risking being caught"

I smiled at him.

"Don't mention it Harry. Goodnight" I said as I closed my bedroom door.

"Night Mione" he said as he too closed his door.

A/N: That's it for chap 3! Wow! I actually wrote and posted two chapters in the same day, I told you I was fast lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


End file.
